


Silence, Not Always Golden

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caught, Embarrassment, Light Petting, M/M, Making Out, Not So Secret Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Ben Solo attempts to hide the fact that he's dating Poe Dameron. Turns out he does it poorly.





	Silence, Not Always Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbb136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbb136/gifts).



“Poe you gotta keep quiet!” Ben says, voice muffled from where he’s pressing kisses to the skin of Poe’s neck while his hands slowly work their way under Poe’s shirt.

For his part Poe can only moan helplessly at the pleasing sensation that Ben’s lips and touch against his skin elicits. “W-well maybe you should stop being so talented with your mouth and hands.” He responds in a loud whisper, pulling one hand free of Ben’s hair to try and muffle himself. 

It works for very little time, especially when Ben pulls his hand away so that he can claim Poe’s lips in a mouth tingling kiss that has Poe’s toes curling in pleasure. This time it’s a whine that manages to escape him, one that rings loudly in Ben’s small room. If Ben really wants him to be quiet, he’s going to have to stop making this feel so good!

Despite this, Poe is very much aware that they have to keep quiet to keep from getting caught, but Ben really is making it hard! Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to allow Ben to sneak him into the Jedi temple, even though it’s raining out, there had to have been somewhere that they could find alone time. Poe would take a cave if it saved him from this torture of having to keep himself from being too loud. 

The fact that they have to sneak around at all is upsetting, but Poe doesn’t complain about that. The Jedi are forbidden from attachments and if Poe and Ben are to be together it has to be in secret. No one can ever know. Poe is very much aware that what they’re doing is dangerous in the long line of things, he’s heard the tale of Darth Vader and how he fell, and he doesn’t want to be the reason Ben gets hurt by the dark. He can’t leave, he likes Ben too much and Ben is always telling Poe that he’s Ben’s guiding light, always drawing him away from dark thoughts.

Ben slides his tongue past the seam of Poe’s lips to explore Poe’s mouth, and Poe definitely fails and holding back a rather loud moan. This trying to be quiet is driving him crazy! Poe knows that Ben just has to be doing this on purpose, otherwise they’d just be cuddling or doing something that’s nice and quiet because Ben knows that Poe isn’t good at keeping himself from making too much sound.

If there is one thing that has been said about Poe Dameron, it’s that he’s incapable of being silent for any length of time. It’s something that gets him into just as much trouble as it gets him out of. Probably if he wasn’t so charming and unthreatening the trouble his mouth got him into would be likely tripled. At least that’s what his father is always telling him.

Usually when his mouth is occupied he’s safe, apparently that didn’t apply to all situations though. At least not when it comes to Ben. Ben is ravenous and seems intent to pull every sound of pleasure Poe is capable of out of him, even in bad situations.

They’re really getting into their make-out session, so much so that heavy petting is definitely a thing that is happening and Poe can feel his body start to react very positively. Neither of them notices the things floating around them, not until they suddenly fall as Ben jerks up and off of Poe so fast that he sends Poe to the ground with a painful crash.

“Ouch! Ben what the hec-!” He doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying because Ben is pulling him to his feet and pushing Poe toward the small closet to the right side of his room. Ben’s gaze is wild with alarm and Poe wants to ask just what is going on.

“I can sense Uncle Luke coming! You have to hide.” Poe doesn’t get another word out before Ben is already shutting the closet door once he’s got Poe shoved inside. “And be quiet!” He adds hastily before the door is closed fully and Poe can hear what sounds like Ben hastily making his bed, putting things away and then pulling out the chair at his desk to sit on it. 

Not long after there’s a knock at the door followed by the muffled voice of Luke Skywalker coming from the other side. 

“Come in Uncle Luke!” Ben only sounds slightly out of breath. Poe wonders if Ben took the time to straighten his hair and clothes too, since they were definitely rumpled. 

Poe hears the door open and then the padded sounds of Luke walking into the room. “Ben, I felt a disturbance in your Force aura, I wanted to make sure that you were okay.” Poe has met Luke Skywalker several times, he comes to Poe’s father’s ranch often to talk to his father and to visit the Great Tree clipping that he had given to Poe’s parents. 

“I’m fine Uncle Luke I was just um. . .reading.” The lie would be very good if not for the way Ben hesitated before saying it. 

It seems that Luke isn’t so easily fooled either. “Ben, I know it’s hard to believe but I was a young man once too. I know what it’s like to have. . . urges. Ones that can come on at inopportune times or can be excited by. . .reading.” 

Inside the closet Poe has to fight back a snicker when at Ben’s shocked exclamation of, “Uncle Luke!” 

“Now, now I know this may be embarrassing to speak about, but you’re old enough to have this talk. I won’t give you the lesson about the Ewoks and the Tauntauns because you’re much too old for that and I’m sure Leia and Han explained it to you extensively. But there’s another discussion that I think we need to have. Since your father isn’t here to talk to you about it, it falls to me.”

Poe can just imagine the look on Ben’s face, it’s probably very similar to that time he’d stepped in a pile of woolamander droppings during one of his and Poe’s treks through the jungle. 

Ben’s voice is a slightly higher pitch when he finally manages to reply. “Uncle Luke, I really don’t think you need to do that.”

Luke clucks his tongue, and his tone when he speaks brooks no argument. “There’s no need to be embarrassed Ben. You see, everyone goes through hormonal changes when they reach puberty and for many young men that means an increased hm.. . sexual appetite shall we say?” 

Suddenly listening in on this conversation is worth being shoved into a closed for! Too bad Poe couldn’t see Ben’s face during Luke’s talk.

“Now I know I should tell you that meditation will aid you in controlling these urges. It will help, but sometimes it’s not always enough, and if you need some time to deal with urges I won’t stop you.” Poe had to cover his mouth with both hands at the sound of mortification that Ben made at Luke’s comments. Luke wasn’t done though. “All I ask is that you try to keep control of your powers while you do, since everyone within the temple can sense that something is going on.” 

This time Ben released something that he wished perhaps was the sound of his last breath, the mortification he must be feeling was amazing! Poe didn’t feel bad at all for taking joy in Ben’s suffering. It served him right for shoving Poe in a closet and all the sneaking around that they had to do. 

Even though he would never admit it, Poe was a little resentful of that, he wanted to do things that most couples did together. He was getting tired of being Ben’s dirty little secret, but he put up with it because of how much he cared for Ben. Maybe it was even love.

“Maybe put a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on your door or hang a sock next to it. That’s what all the teenagers do now isn’t it?” Poe wasn’t too sure, but he would almost swear that Luke was enjoying this as much as Poe was. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep quiet, but Poe was trying his best. He didn’t want to get Ben in trouble after all, even if he was finding joy in his suffering.

Ben didn’t reply to anything Luke was saying, probably he’d ascended into another plain of existence because of how embarrassed he was at this conversation.

Poe heard the sound of Luke standing up and then walking over to Ben, followed by what he was pretty sure was Luke patting his nephew on the shoulder. “This has been a good talk kid. I’m glad we could have it.” Luke walked back over toward the door, which swished open for him and then quickly swished closed again. 

Just when Poe thought that Luke had left, he suddenly spoke up again. “Oh, there’s one more thing Ben.”

“Wha-“ Ben had to clear his throat before answering, “What is it Uncle?”

“Despite what it may say in the texts, I believe that emotions such as attachment and love do belong in the Jedi Order.” Luke’s voice suddenly sounded suspiciously close, despite Poe not hearing the door slide shut again. 

The sound of knocking at the closet door caught Poe by surprise and caused him to jump and jostle something next to him, causing it to clatter. Knowing that he was caught, Poe sheepishly got up from his crouched position and pushed the door open. “H-hello Master Skywalker.” 

Luke smiled kindly at him and moved away to allow Poe to come out of the closet. “Hello, young Master Dameron.” 

From where he was seated at his desk, Ben jumped to his feet and took a step forward. “Uncle I can explain!”

Holding a hand up, Luke stopped Ben from saying anything more. “There’s no need to explain. I’m not against you boys being together, as I was saying before I haven’t ever believed in the old Jedi way of not forming attachments.” He surveyed the two of them with knowing eyes. “But next time maybe try not to sneak him in with the misconception that I won’t know about it, okay? You’ve not been nearly as subtle as you may think. Kes told me about your relationship months ago.”

Both Poe and Ben share a guilty look, but there’s relief there as well. It’s good to not have to hide anymore, and knowing that Luke, and Poe’s father it seems as well, both approve is a relief. 

Ben seems unsure of what to say, finally setting on. “I’m sorry Uncle.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. Just know that you don’t have to hide anymore. Now, I’m going to leave the room and I hope that you boys will be smart enough to keep things from getting too rowdy. I don’t want to have to come in here again. Believe me, none of us want it to come to that.” This time when Luke starts to leave he makes it all the way to the other side of the door before adding, “And Poe, you’re welcome to stay for dinner. I’m sure everyone is eager to meet Ben’s special friend.” 

“O-of course Master Skywalker, I’d be delighted to.” Poe manages to stammer out, still a little shocked about how this situation has gone.

Luke smiles kindly at him. “Good, good. Well I’ll leave you boys alone. Have fun, but not too much fun.” With that last embarrassing comment, Luke leaves them be, humming the tune to a Yavinese wedding song to himself.

Neither Poe nor Ben say anything for some time, both of them still trying to process what had just happened. 

Predictably though it’s Poe who breaks the silence, “Well at least we don’t have to sneak around anymore. But I have a feeling we’ll be spending a lot more time at my place than we will here. Especially since you can’t seem to keep your Force erections to yourself.”

It breaks the spell and Poe laughs in amusement and good humour when Ben uses the force to throw a pillow at his Poe’s head. He may have deserved that one, just a little bit. 

Poe can tell that behind Ben’s embarrassment there’s relief, he’s just as happy as Poe not to have to hide anymore.


End file.
